


Uninvited

by Leuven



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Fighting like the kittens they really are, M/M, Play Fighting, Unirequited something, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuven/pseuds/Leuven
Summary: Charles wins big and he wants to celebrate it with his teammate. Problem? Said team mate would rather die than see him right now.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am convinced they really love each other but I looove angst so...this happened!

It was a big win, a massive one; with only one race to go and a few pilots separated by just a handful of points, this victory felt like a big lungful of air and the chance to dream big, to almost taste glory. Of course the party that followed was a good testament to it: loud music, a few drinks, and the feeling of being on the edge of achieving glory floating in the air. Just one more step to go, one more push. 

As soon as the party started dying down, Seb excused himself and made way for his room. He had taken a scalding shower with the hope that it would numb the pain, which partially did, but most of it was still there. His soul hurt as if it was just another organ inside of his overtired body, his pulse was racing. He put on the comfiest clothes he found and landed boneless on his bed. He was starving but his body wouldn’t accept any food whatsoever; his stomach had the audacity to disagree so he just put the Tv on to drown the noises only to be met face to face with a repetition of the highlights of the race. His eyes watered, soon he felt a few tears warm his reddened cheeks; he was so physically and emotionally drained that he couldn’t bring himself to change the tv channel, or better still, throw the remote against the smiling face of his teammate on the screen. 

A quiet knock on the door. 

_Go away._

Another knock, a bit harder and slightly more impatient this time, but he ignored it once again and put the lights out. This time it was not a knock but a WhatsApp message.

_C: It's me_

_Of course it's you, it's always you_. He was more than tempted to leave him there, waiting forever, just one more message left in read and never replied, but somehow he wiped his eyes with his sleeve and made his way to the door, not entirely sure why. 

“Just go back to your party, will you. Your team might be looking for you”

“Uhmm I don't want to go” Charles had this syrupy attitude of someone that uses their charm knowing they had already won the game ” I'd rather stay and…”

“Charles" he exhaled tiredly “I am not in the mood tonight”

“And when are you in the mood? I just came to be with you and cheer…”

“And rub your victory on my face? Consider it well rubbed, go back to your attention shower down there”

Charles opened his eyes wide as if he had been slapped. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I just want to be on my fucking own, is it really so much to ask?”

Charles kept glaring at him, what the fuck had he expected? Clapping? Fireworks? 

“Why the fuck do you always take it out on me? Why are you so bitter?”

“Me, bitter?” Well he was bitter but he was not going to give his teammate the satisfaction of such an admission

“Yes, you're so fucking bitter…”

“Funny you should say that. Have you ever listened to yourself through the radio? Moaning and complaining the minute things don't go your way. Grow the fuck up!!”

“I wouldn't need to remind our team of the fucking strategy if I didn't have a teammate with the loyalty of a fucking snake”

“My loyalty is with the team and not with you, so I just do whatever is best for the team, regardless of any orders”

“Your loyalty is with you, fuck the team…”

“And you? The new prince? The poster boy? Where is…”

Charles left out a rather loud and obnoxious bark of laughter. “So that's it, that's your whole problem…” Seb arched an eyebrow “You're just jealous…”

“Of whom? Of you?”

Charles nodded proudly, not for a second breaking eye contact

“Why would I be jealous of you? You're nothing more than a teenage brat with aspirations, a pretty face with a voracious need for attention and praise. You're just another wannabe…”

Charles blood was boiling, like literally boiling, spreading a dusty red colour across his cheeks and neck. He couldn't hold his tongue.

“And you are.." he started slowly, savouring every word.

“No one has fucking asked you for your opinion”

“You are just an old glory who has lost his way. You keep blaming the car, me, the team, the weather, your fucking horoscope if needed, to make up for all your missed chances. Make yourself a favour and assume for once it's your fucking fault”

“Who the fuck do you think you are? I have four fucking world championships, FOUR, how many do you have? Exactly, I have been around for longer than your fucking 5 minutes and I know how this works, so be clever enough to know when to shut up.”

“Maybe I don't have them yet, but don't worry, I'll make sure to quote you as my inspiration when they start coming”

“You insolent _Kind_..” God, maybe it was true he was getting old? Who the fuck used the word "insolent" anymore? As much as Charles was a massive one.

“Your problem is that you were never challenged, not really. What did you expect me to do? Come in here and suck your dick like the rest of the team seemed to be doing? Sorry to disappoint you but…”

“Pity, I had heard raving reviews from Sauber. Is this how you got your place? A very impressive set of skills indeed…” It was a totally insane accusation but he had a pretty face so why not? Wouldn’t be the first time. 

“Wouldn't you like to know…” Charles decided that two could play that game.

“I really wouldn't, thank you very much”

“I've seen the way you look at me” Charles said taking a step forward

“With contempt? Hate? Disgust?”

“Uhm..how about repressed desire? Longing? Want?”

Seb couldn't stop the bark of laughter that flew from the deepest confines of his throat. “I have to give it to you Charlie” Charles hissed at the sound of the pet name which he hated with a passion “you still know how to make me laugh”

“I am a man of many talents you see”

“Why don't you use one of your many talents and leave me alone, take your pretty little ass back to your room, uhm?”

“Because I don't want to leave.”

“This is getting old…”

“Like you my friend but we still love you”

Seb laughed again, wtf was wrong with him? They had just shouted how much they disliked each other and here they were, laughing as if they actually liked each other. Maybe that was everything they needed.

A few seconds passed and Seb realized none of them had uttered a word, the tension in the atmosphere rather palpable. He debated himself between slapping him across the face or throwing himself against his mouth and devouring it in that kiss they denied the Netflix lads. Either way the ball was on his court and he needed to do something, so he did the only sane thing at this point, get Charles out of his room and close the door on his teammate's face; bye. _Problem solved._

He soon understood though his plan had many flaws, the main one being that closing the door on Charles' face had only spurred him on and he was now devoting all his energy into waking the entire corridor up by energetically knocking on his door. Seb loved a good, juicy scandal except when he would take center stage so he surrendered, cursing internally, and opened the door with a sharp pull of the handle.

“ _Was_? Can’t you simply just go and leave me…”

Before the last word had left Seb's mouth he was interrupted by Charles' hand pushing flat against his chest, his lips covered by those of his team mate. He closed his eyes on pure instinct, shocked by how much his body was welcoming Charles' shameless advances. Charles brought curious fingers to playfully entangle them in Seb's smooth locks while he went up on his tiptoes to deepen the kiss. Seb couldn't think, could hardly breath, but somehow this whole situation felt so exhilarating, the little king of the S _chloss_ was not only paying attention to him when he should be celebrating a massive victory for him, but was in his hotel room, on his tiptoes, kissing the life out of him. His dominating side decided to come out to play and he took his teammate by the waist, he was so deliciously toned; he teased him with his tongue, earning a first moan and something in Seb snapped, panic souring his lips. He took a step back and delicately pushed Charles away; he opened his eyes quick enough to take in Charles' dreamy expression, eyes barely open, the first signs of want clearly written in his features.

“You should go now Charles” Seb turned his back on him “Good night”

“Are you serious now?” Charles sounded wonderfully out of breath

“What, you've never been rejected?”

“Is this a rejection?”

“Isn't it?”

Charles looked at him incredulous “No when you clearly want this too”

“I don't want it … I don't want you”

“ _Tu es un menteur terrible_ ” Charles scoffed, shaking his head “And yes, I have been rejected, but never by someone who actually wanted me. There's always a first time for everything, I guess”

Charles rearranged his clothes and was about to walk to the door when unsure fingers closed around his wrist halting his steps. 

“I can't want you” Seb was not sure if he was talking to Charles or to himself.

“But you do“ Charles caressed Seb's cheek “It’s ok...I want you too..”

Seb closed his eyes tight, choking on Charles' closeness “Please stop, this is so wrong”

“Seb, stop fighting me please, I want you too” Charles' velvety voice came again, slightly deeper this time, no hesitation in his words.

“Ich will das nicht...Ich kan das nicht…” Seb felt delirious, his own weak words trying to force his brain to listen, his body to stop. Luckily his team mate seemed to have better sense in him and by the time Seb looked up, Charles had already left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

“I haven't seen you all day” A voice startled Seb in the dark corridor.

“Been busy”

“‘'m kay” 

They fell into an uneasy silence that Seb broke quickly “Well, good night then”

“Seb wait” Charles rushed the words out “Do you have a minute?” He opened his room’s door wide in guise of an invitation, Seb's curiosity took the better of him, probably they should have a chat after all.

“Look, yesterday I... I really didn't want to rub anything in..., I just wanted to talk to you, be with you..and it just hurt when you told me to go, you know. I know you are having a shit time and believe it or not I just want to help..”

“By telling me in my face how much of a failure I am?” 

“I was angry and just wanted to hurt you” Charles looked visibly ashamed and seemed to hesitate now, as if he didn't dare utter the next few words “Do you really think I am a spoilt idiot without a future?”

Seb looked at him and shook his head slowly. “No one with eyes and a functioning brain could, you are so good it's annoying most of the time. You have definitely a lot to learn but ... as much as it pains me you have a brilliant future ahead” 

A wide smile started pushing up the corners of Charles lips. “It means a lot to me and...if my word is anything to you I think they were insane not to renew you”

Seb opened his eyes wide surprising Charles who looked at him unsure, as if he had said something wrong. 

“What?”

“Are you for real?” Seb scoffed

“Of course”

“I always thought you … you know, had put a nice word in for the team not to...well, I just sound like I'm insane now…”

“You thought what?”

“That you had asked them not to renew my…”

“You overestimate my power..not even my skills from my years in Sauber would have been enough to influence their decision..”

A sizzling wave of shame crept up Seb's chest and neck “That was a low blow, sorry”

“No worries” Charles showed him a resigned smile “Not the first time I hear it...You're not that original, you know? But no, I never wanted you gone and for the record, I think this situation sucks”

Oh god, it did, it hurt so much. The carousel of teams he had sounded for doing nothing but saying blatant No's, everyone questioning his future or the lack of it as if he had fallen into bankruptcy and all of his belongings were being sold publicly in his backyard; like having your chest ripped open in front of everyone for them to see your bleeding insides.

“I am happy we could talk; I will not steal more of your time, I know you're tired…” Charles mused a few seconds later taking a few steps towards the door.

“What if I don't want to go?” Seb asked shamelessly, with a renovated playfulness in his too often bitter tone.

“Uhm really? Do I make such good company?” Ah, the syrupy tone was back in Charles' already velvety voice, slightly thicker with accent. 

“"A man of many talents" if I remember correctly”

The kiss was slow and deep; there were no fire works, no screams, no erratic heartbeat, no laboured breathing, just...silence, and peace, and the feeling of Charles' wet lips slowly sliding against his own. He hadn't felt that content in years, that light, that calm, that right. 

“Please...stay” Charles begged, lips flat against Seb's slightly parted ones.

“We can't do this Charles, I can’t want you…”

Charles' arms pressed Seb tighter against his wonderfully warm body “Stop fighting me..please, stay…”

_ I’m not fighting you but myself.  _

A nagging feeling settled on the pit of Seb's stomach, the perennial feeling of being played with, of being part of a game in which he had been dealt marked cards and whatever his next move was, he was headed for a spectacular defeat. But who has him to deny Charles anything? Well maybe of a victory, a podium, but not this, not when he wanted it so much too. Any sense of self-preservation could definitely wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your wonderful kudos and comments! That should be all unless you guys want more.. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you though! There might be a second part coming... :D


End file.
